I Have You
by chocolatemonster847
Summary: Meiko got drunk again, do I need to say more.
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

**Disclaimer; I don't own vocaloid **

**Everyone's age **

**Leon 23**

**Lola 23 **

**Prima 21**

**Meiko 22**

**Kaito 22**

**Gakupo 20**

**Luka 20**

**Oliver 15**

**Rin and Len 15**

**Piko 15**

**Miki 15**

**Lenka 16**

**Lily 16**

**Gumi 15**

**Neru 16**

**Miku 16**

**IA 17**

**Ted and Teto 19 **

Meiko's POV

Meiko, walked into the vocaloid mansion, what to do, what to do?

She spotted Miku surrounded by everyone, oh how she hated Miku, you see before Miku came along she was the star, always being surrounded, being loved by Master more, when she came along Master started to spend less and less time with her, and more time with Miku, but it didn't mean that she didn't have any friends, Meiko smiled at that.

"Oh hi there Meiko," Miku greeted with a fake smile on her face.

Miku's POV

I hate that hag, doesn't she know that she's not wanted. Everyone likes me more, except that Bakaito. The One most important person I like is always trying their best to please Meiko.

No one's POV

"Hi Miku," Meiko greeted emotionlessly.

A flash of blue pasted by, "Hi, Meiko-Chan is finally back," said Kaito as he hugged Meiko.

All the vocaloids turned to acknowledge that, and then went back to Miku.

Meiko turned to Kaito and said, "let go now," with a scary look on her face. Kaito pouted "so mean Mei-Chan."

"Where have you been, you left me with the king of pervertedness," asked Luka, who was being followed by the king of pervertedness himself, Gakupo. "Luka don't be so mean," said Gakupo.

"Listen up everyone," Said Master, "I'm having a singing contest, you have to make a band up to 4 vocaloids, or sing solo, whoever wins gets a grand prize, and if you enter as a band you will have to split up at the final round." And then Master left.

"You guys want to perform as a band," asked Luka, looking at Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo. "Sure," answered Meiko, "If Mei-Chan's in, I'm in," answered Kaito, "Naturally Luka daring," responded Gakupo.

Time skip to the next day~

"Here is the list of everyone who's playing," said Master, as Master hanged it on the huge fridge.

Solo: Miku Hatsune

Solo; Gumi megpoid

Solo; IA

Solo; Neru Akita

Duet; Rin and Len, kagamine

Duet; Teto and ted kasane

Band; Luka M, Gakupo K, Meiko S, Kaito S.

Band; Leon, Lola, Oliver, Piko U,

Band; SF-A2 Miki, Lily, Prima, Lenka.


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend's been bugging me to rewrite this chapter, and I have to agree with her, this isn't my best work.**

Everyone's age

Leon 23

Meiko 22

Kaito 22

Gakupo 20

Luka 20

Rin and Len 15

Lenka 16

Lily 16

Gumi 15

Neru 16

In this story everyone's a vocaloid except Leon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid **

Meiko's POV

Meiko, walked into the vocaloid mansion, what to do, what to do?

She spotted Miku talking to kaito, oh how she hated Miku, you see before Miku came along she was the star, always being surrounded, being loved by Master more, when she came along Master started to spend less and less time with her, and more time with Miku, but it didn't mean that she didn't have any friends, Meiko smiled at that.

"Oh hi there Meiko," Miku greeted with a fake smile on her face.

Miku's POV

I hate that hag, doesn't she know that she's not wanted. Everyone likes me more, except that Bakaito. The One most important person I like is always trying their best to please Meiko.

No one's POV

"Hi Miku," Meiko greeted emotionlessly.

A flash of blue pasted by, "Hi, Meiko-Chan is finally back," said Kaito as he hugged Meiko.

All the vocaloid turned to acknowledge that, and then went back to what they were doing.

Meiko turned to Kaito and said, "let go now," with a scary look on her face. Kaito pouted "so mean Mei-Chan."

"Where have you been, you left me with the king of pervertedness," asked Luka, who was being followed by the king of pervertedness himself, Gakupo. "Luka don't be so mean," said Gakupo.

Then master came in, everything went silent, "Meiko can I see you in my office," Master said.

Meiko had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach, as she followed Master.

Finally they arrive, master took his seat, "Meiko, you were my first creation and it pains me to say this but if you can't get your sells up by 6 months, I'll be forced to uninstall you," master said.

Meiko smiled a sad smile, she knew this was going to happen, Miku's better than her, more famous than her, more everything than her.

"I'll try my best master," at the end, her voice cracked.

She felt numb, emotionless, all she could do now is, go out and drink to her heart's content.

She got her red coat on and was going out the door when kaito asked where she was going; she answered out, and then left swiftly.

As she was drunk out her mind, she started thinking of all the vocaloids she had cared for, she was going to miss them. She suddenly felt something wet on her cheeks, she touched it and she realized she was crying.

Meiko does not cry, that's what weaklings do, she drank another shot. And then everything went blank.

~Time skip to the next morning~

Meiko woke up, with a terrible headache; she got up and realized she was not in her room, but a stranger's room.

"Oh you're up," said a male voice

**Who's the stranger, and will Meiko rise to fame, and will Gakupo stop bothering Luka. Find out in chapter 2 **

**Chocolatemonster-san out, walks out with a peace sign. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi just ignore chapter 1 rewritten, I actually messed up, so the story starts from chapter 2, again i'm REALLY REALLY SORRY. Please REVIEW i live off of them.**

-Meiko looked at the stranger, and asked what any sane person would ask, "who are you, where am I, and what the heck happened last night," at this the stranger smirked "you didn't have a problem with who i was last night," said the stranger. Meiko could feel a headache coming on, she rubbed her temple, at that the stranger said,"wait here I'll go and get you some aspirin." Meiko was surprised that the stranger noticed.

As she waited for him, she looked at her surroundings,she was in a plain room, white walls, draws, and a closet. she also saw a few boxes laying around, as she was looking around, she felt something vibrate, she reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone, it was Kaito calling her, she press answer call,

"hello, Mei-Chan, you there?" asked a worried Kaito, Meiko decided to amuse Kaito.

"yep I'm here," Meiko replied.

" where are you, I was up all night waiting for you," Kaito said in an angry voice. At that time the stranger happen to come in, he smirked, this was going to be fun.

" Look Kaito I so-," before Meiko could finish her sentence, the stranger stanched the phone from her hands, "She has been with me," the stranger answered. Kaito was really pissed off now, not only did Meiko make him worry, but now she was with another man, Kaito needed some answers now, "Give the phone back to Meiko," he said in a deadly voice, "Meiko, so that's her name," said the stranger."Hi Meiko, he wants to speak to you," said the stranger.

"where are you, I'm coming there immediately," Kaito demanded.

"What's your address?" Meiko asked, "oh my, leaving so soon, well we can't have that now can we," said the stranger, then he took Meiko's phone and ended the call. Then the stranger sat down in front of Meiko, on the bed, "Let's introduce ourselves," proposed the strange man. Meiko stayed silent as ever.

The stranger sighed, "Here I'ii go first, my names Leon Green," now that meiko knew the name of the stranger she observed him, he had blue eyes, blond hair, he also looked well in shape, and he was a good head taller than her.

"I'm Meiko sake," she said. "well then, now that we know each others names, would you like breakfast," offered Leon.

"No thank you, I really should be going," Meiko said as she got up and exited the room, she looked around and didn't know where to go, Leon came out shortly, "your probably confused, follow me" he said, and then he started walking in a direction, Meiko follow closely, but her big toe hurt for some reason so she had a little difficultly, it was very noticeably, but then Leon suddenly stopped walking they were now in front of the stairs, "you should have told me you were having difficulty walking," he said, and then he picked up Meiko bridal style, "What the heck are you doing!" exclaimed Meiko.

"your feet were hurting so I thought why not carry you," Leon explained, they were finally down the stairs,to their left was a fully packed kitchen, and to their right was the living room with a big sofa, and a t.v big as a whale, and straight was the door, Leon preceded towards the door. Meiko shifted a bit, and then she asked,"can you let me down," "no, I refuse to let a lady that is in pain walk, I'll carry you to my car and into to your home." Leon stated. "No way am I letting you carry me to my house, or letting you find out where I live, so you'll only be carrying me to a taxi, and that's it," Meiko stated fine.

As they went out of the apartment building Meiko could see where she was, she was in the most expensive and busiest part of Tokyo. Passerbyers only stared for a second or two and then left, after all it wasn't every day you see a handsome man holding a woman out in the middle of the street.

They were looking for a taxi, Meiko decided to thank Leon, After all he did take her in when she was drunk as ever, "hi, listen Leon," Meiko said, Leon gave Meiko his full attention, "Thanks for everything," she finished. "your welcome, after all I wouldn't leave a lady like you alone drunk in Tokyo," he said with a genuine smile, Meiko smiled back.

"Get your hands off Meiko," an angry Kaito said. Kaito was standing there huffing, he must of ran here.


End file.
